Mix up
by JustLettingYouKnow23
Summary: Eren asks Armin to help him cause Annie keeps staring at him...lol this is my first fan fic and I am in no way shape or form a 'writer' I just have some ideas about some shippings and want to finally lay them out, I hope you all enjoy and let me know if it is confusing or anything, btw this is a multi chapter story so if you like it look out for chapter two
1. Chapter 1

Armin was sparring with Eren, upon the latters request, on the training grounds along with the rest of the 104th except for one person. Annie Leonhardt, she sat under a tree off to the side and away from instructor Keith Shadis sight. As Armin and Eren sparred he could tell Eren wasn't putting his full attention into it, he wasn't really trying to help Armin improve nor was he actually trying to give him a challenge at all simply blocking all of Armins attempts for a strike, suddenly Eren spoke, still holding his guard up "Hey…Armin"

Armins eyes widened a little but quickly went back to normal as he was finally going to hear what was on his childhood friends mind "Yeah? What is it?"

Eren felt a sweat drop from his temple trying look to the side with his peripherals "Look to your right..into the forest. Annies there and I think shes staring at me.." he voiced low enough so that only Armin would hear

"Alright.." Armin said a bit hesitant afraid that if he did she would notice and his gaze would meet her deathly stare, surely as Armin turned his head slightly it, he quickly resumed his focus back to Eren and gulped "Y-yeah..she is"

Eren sighed "ill just try to ignore it until we're finished, then we can just have dinner and sleep" Armin nodded and they continued they're light sparring until Shadis gave the queue that they were done with the training for the day

…..

The three Shinganshina teens sat at their table in the mess hall focusing on their food except Eren he kept glancing over at Annies table and sure enough she was staring in their direction as Bertholdt and Reiner conversed at her table. Eren was sweating with every glance, Armin took note and followed his glance slowly when he noticed Annie as well he quickly turned back in his seat. Mikasa took note of the boys reactions and raised an eye brow slightly "Whats with you guys?"

Eren nodded slightly in Annies direction as he explained to Mikasa in a low voice "Annies been staring at me since yesterday, when I was talking with Armin outside of the boys cabin" Mikasa began to glare at Annie after hearing Erens explanation Armin nodded confirming the information from their experience earlier during training after some time Eren turned to Armin and spoke up "Hey, Armin why don't you ask her why she keeps staring at me"

Armins eyes widened as he turned to Eren "Are you crazy! She can take me on with on hand behind her back" he retorted

"ill ask" Mikasa said as she was about to get up not shifting her glare from Annies. Both Eren and Armin put a hand on each of her shoulders forcing her back down in her seat knowing things would only escalate into a fight if she was the one to ask. Armin sighed preparing himself for the encounter "ill go.." Armin trailed off

He got up and head over to Annies table, the walk over felt like hours as he shook with every step feeling more and more nervous she was staring at him the whole time. By the time he made it to his destination he felt like he was gunna pass out, he twiddled with his fingers in front of him and looked down keeping his gaze away from her. Bertholdt and Reiner stopped talking to look at Armin with eye brows raised "You alright Armin?" Reiner asked with a small smile seeing the boys nervousness which was clearly visible

Armin nodded before speaking "I uh…was just wondering….if I could talk with Annie….outside" he said shifting his feet

"You gunna ask her out or something?" Reiner asked half jokingly before laughing at his own comment, Bertholdt chuckled a bit but didn't say anything incase it really was why Armin was a their table. Annie shook her head at the two sitting at her table then stood up grabbing Armins wrist and heading out of the mess hall

Armins cheeks were burning at Reiners question and even more so when Annie grabbed his wrist leading him outside. When they were both alone and a safe distance from anyone else she turned to face him with her arms crossed "what is it?" she asked bluntly

Armin put on a nervous smile and scratched his cheek with a finger as he spoke "well um…Eren..wanted to know why…." he trailed off

Annie stood there unwavering and waiting for him impatiently "Why?" she edged him on tapping a finger her finger on her arm

Armin gulped 'crap! Shes getting angry' he thought before continuing "Why…you keep s-staring at him"

Annie raised an eyebrow "I havent been staring at him…" she stated

"Oh, alright sorry for bothering you" Armin replied scratching the back of his head, he just wanted to get out of this situation as fast as possible, even if it meant leaving empty handed, turning around he headed back towards the mess hall

"…ive been staring at you" Armin heard Annie say, causing him to stop in is tracks and his eyes to widen in surprise


	2. Chapter 2

"…ive been staring at you" Armin heard Annie say, causing him to stop in is tracks and his eyes to widen in surprise

Armin gulped before turning around to face Annie yet again, she stood in the same position with the same look on her face "M-me? b-but Eren said-"

"Eren doesnt know what hes talking about, you were just always around him and he was the one to notice" Annie said plainly

"W-why...?" Armin asked biting the inside of his cheek wondering if he really even wanted to know

Annie stared at him in silence for a bit thinking over the same question shes had on her mind since she first saw him "Why are you doing this..youre not cut out for any military branch.." she said sternly. She didnt know why she cared for some random persons well being as much as she did, especially knowing her motives

Armin lowered his head a bit the nervousness going away slightly "Im joining the Survey corps with Eren and Mikasa...Im gunna see the whole world...i wont let the titans take that away from me..."

Annies eyes widened for a second before returning back to her normal stare, his answer did catch her off guard and so did his sudden change in attitude when he answered "So youll burden your friends to risk their live protecting you for your own selfish goal?" she asked trying guilt trip him into quitting

Armins was also caught off guard by her response and he thought back to when they were kids and how they both would always have to protect him. He felt the old useless feeling he did back then but this time ten fold 'Shes right...this isnt fighting off bullies...this is surviving against titans...they could die...' he thought to himself as he stared at the ground

Annie took note that he words were getting to him and she decided to throw the finishing blow "Armin Arlert youre weak, in every sense of the word, if you really want to help your friends then leav-"

"No!" Armin interrupted her through gritted teeth "Ill work harder then ever, so im not a burden anymore!" he retorted like he was making a promise to himself as well his eyes began to water a bit and his hands balled into fists

Annie looked down a bit he cold stare turning into a saddened look at the dirt floor 'I didnt mean to hurt him...' she shook her thought and looked away taking a deep breath "Fine. Ill help you." she said not wanting to look into his eyes fearing it may break her wall down even more

Armin looked up to her, eyes lit up and as if he was looking at an angel "You will!?" he asked not believing what he had heard

"I said ill help you!" She said in a low shout hating that she had to repeat those words she turned to face him but before she could, she felt the embrace his embrace. His chin rested on her shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her waist, she felt her cheeks heat up as a light shade of pink appeared '...so warm' she thaught.

Armin realized what he was doing and to who he was doing it to which caused him to quickly back away and look away from her "I-im sorry...i-i was just glad" he said stumbling on his words

"its ok, lets just get back inside" she said walking past him hoping he wouldnt catch her blush. Annie headed back to her table not making eye contact with anyone and trying to get rid of all the thoughts running through her head Reiner and Bertolhdt just raised an eyebrow at her wondering what happened out there she seemed..different

Armin was left outside by himself standing there for a moment and wondering if she was mad at what he did 'Armin you idiot...she probably thinks youre some kind of weirdo now!' he scolded himself before walking inside himself. Eren and Mikasa watched as he made his way back to his seat and didnt say a word he just put his head down

"Armin, did she do anything to you?" Mikasa was the first to speak and in a motherly tone

"Did she tell you why she was staring?" Eren followed up

Armin blinked and gave his friends an awkward smile "Mikasa im fine, and i dont you have to worry about Annie Eren" he replied before looking down at the remainder of his food...there was none. He looked back up to his friends both looking away from him "..Sasha?" he asked and both nodded, which caused him to chuckle a bit.

-The next day-

All the caddets where lined up on the feild in front of Shadis as he began instructions "Listen up maggots, today you will be forming a squad and going out into the woods for the entire day and night to practice survival instincts, you all are to pair up in groups of three, but unfortunately we dont have to plessure of living in a perfect world so one group will only consist of two people. You have 5 minutes to figure out your pairings then relay to me so i know the groups, start" with that everyone was pairing with nearby friends and people who stood out as the top caddets

Armin, Eren and Mikasa stood together Eren with a cocky smirk on his face "This is gunna be piece of cake as long as we stick together" Mikasa and Armin nodded in agreement but just then Annie strolled on by grabbing Armin by the back of his jacket and dragging him along with her up to Keith Shadis before anyone could protest

"Me and Armin" Annie told the commander back to her usual cold and distant look "for the group of two.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone this is the last chapter, im not good at endings so i hope this one will suffice XD ill be thinking up a new story maybe an Armikasa? let me know, i can do another AruAni if that is what you guys would perfer**

"Me and Armin" Annie told the commander back to her usual cold and distant look "for the group of two.."

Armins eyes widened before turning around "A-Annie Wha-" He was cut off by instructor Shadis

"Alright, you two are in my list..good luck" Keith said mostly to Annie, even Shadis felt bad for her

Annie nodded and waited for everyone else to pick their groups as they were doing so Eren and Mikasa gave Armin a confused look as they paired with Mina. Armin shrugged his shoulders with an awkward smile as he mouthed 'Sorry' to them. He then turned his head to look over at Annie, she had her arms crossed and was staring out at nothing in particular "U-um...Annie?...Why did you pick me to partner up with?.." he asked feeling a sweat drop from his temple

Annie didnt change her line of sight as she replied to armins question "I said i'd help you" she said plainly

Armin nodded before thinking again "But...why just us two?" he persisted

Annie now turned to glare at him "i dont like a lot of company" her tone was off putting and it surely did its job of silencing him from asking anymore questions. Soon after everyone had their respective groups Shadis announced the start of the training exersise, everyone went off in different directions into the forest. Armin and Annie walked side by side in silent mostly cause Armin was still scared to speak not wanting to piss her of again. After some time Annie suddenly stopped as did her partner, she looked around before grabbing a decent sized branch and stomping on it, breaking the stick in half causing one end to be some what of a point "Im gunna go get something to eat..you get started on a shelter and fire" she demanded before walking off keeping her eyes on the look for any small creature to kill

"Alright...ill see you when you get back" Armin said to the space that used to occupy Annie he started on the shelter which consisted of various large branches leaning around a nearby tree looking like a hut. He also put smaller branches with leaves on then around the top of the hut incase of any rain and as he waited for annie surely enough it began pouring with no mercy, he made a small controlled fire careful not to make the whole hut combust. It must have been at least thirty minutes since the rain started when he suddenly saw her jogging over to the hut carrying two dead rabbits by the tail and soaked. Her eyes widened in surprise of the shelter he had made, she kneeled down into the small hut and sat next to where armin was both of their backs leaning against the tree trunk "...Annie your drenched" Armin said in a concerned tone

Annie simply ignored his comment and grabbed used the stick she previously used to kill the rabbits, to skin the two creatures "i was only able to catch two"

"Thats fine" Armin turned away to not see th skinning process, when she was done she held the skinned rabits over the small fire. They sat in silence the only things audible were the rain and the crackling of the small fire, it was getting dark and they both finished their meals for the night

Annie was the first to fall asleep in the same sitting position since the hut wasnt big enough for both to lay in, Armin looked out of the opening as the rain kept pouring. Suddenly he noticed Annie shaking a bit and from what he could see with the moonlight her skin looked dangerously pale. A small frown formed on his face, he knew this would happen. she it was cold and she still had on the same damp clothes. With a sigh he reached his hand over and gently shook her shoulder causing her to slowly open her eyes, she felt a tickling sensation before letting out a small sneeze "You're sick..."

"I know..." Annie said turning away from him

"It'll only get worse"

"..."

Armin sighed and bit the inside of his cheek before speaking again "...We should go tell Instructor Shadis" he said quietly

"No" she spoke sternly "I said ill help you, we're not going to fail just because of me.."

"But-" He began but was cut off

"Armin..."

"Yeah?..."

"Promise me that what ever happens wont leave this hut..."

Armin gave her a confused look trying to figure out where she was going with this

"Promise me" she said more forcefully

"Alright, alright...i promise"

Annie nodded to herself before taking off her damp jacket, then she slid off her sweater, and after her shirt. After removing the wet clothes that covered her torso her cheeks went red and as did Armins as he looked away "A-A-Annie"

"I wont let us fail" She said with determination she looked down and scooted over until she was right next to Armin who was still looking away as she only had her sports bra on. She grabbed his arm and placed it around her shoulders, wrapping her own around his sides hiding he face against his chest

Armin looked down at her and gulped, he was about to speak but decided against it knowing if she wasnt willing to throw in the towel this was the next best thing for her well being they both fell asleep shortly after in each others embrace

The morning came and Annie was the first to rise she had forgotten where she fell asleep and slowly lifted her head to see a sleeping Armin 'too close!' she thought before pulling away from him quickly and putting her nearly dry clothes back on

Her action woke Amrin up, he rubbed his eyes seeing her red cheeks reminded him how they had been sleeping he looked away trying to hide his own redness "u-um...h-how do you feel?.." he asked quietly

"I-im good now" She mumbled before getting out of the hut, Armin following behind "remember..not a word" she said when they were both on their feet, he gave her a reassuring nod before both headed out of the forest boots dirtying with mud. When they reached the clearing they saw other group walking out as well, some were sick from having a bad shelter while others complained about hunger having not catching any food, and few showing both signs. Shadis stood taking notes of the groups that had made it back he was surprised to see Armin and Annie looking fine.

Annie was heading to the womans quarters to take a shower before going to the dining hall for breakfast, Armin was about to head straight over to get a meal but paused when he heard Annie call his name "Armin!"

he turned to face her direction "Yes Annie?"

she paused momentarily "...Thanks for getting me through that...i was wrong...you're strong in your own way..."

Armin gave her a soft smile "thanks Annie...i appreciated your company"

Annie nodded keeping her stoic expression

"i...would still like your help...to make me stronger..if you dont mind" Armin added

Annie couldnt stop the small smile that came across her lips "I dont mind" with that they both parted ways each feeling a certain warmth within them


End file.
